Human
by Brittt87
Summary: This is the story of what could have happened if the Trebles were also part of the USO tour. Follow the story of Jesse and Beca as they work through the past, present and future.
1. chapter 1

Hi! My name is Brit! I'm a long time reader and first time poster. I love Pitch Perfect and I've had this story of the Trebles showing up in the third movie (I was so disappointed they didn't) and I haven't seen anyone have this type of storyline yet. Writing isn't something I've really explored before so hopefully you'll be able to bear with me as I figure this out.

Thanks for reading!

 **I don't own pitch perfect, the characters, or the songs. Boo :(**

Jesse Swanson slid his sunglass on and stepped off the plane with the rest of the former Trebles. The sun beat down on his face as he collected his bags and joined the rest of the group where their escort awaited them. They were in Rota, Spain and getting ready to join the USO tour in hopes they would win the competition.

Well, it was really Bumper who wanted to win. Jesse was just there to enjoy himself.

The last few months were hard on Jesse and all he wanted was some time away from home. He was being pulled in, what felt like, a thousand different directions and it felt like his head was going to explode. Between work requiring mandatory overtime, his mom hoping to guilt trip him into coming home and a controlling girlfriend whose cat drove him crazy, he just wanted to be with his guys.

Benji clapped Jesse on his shoulder and shook him out of his thoughts as the rest of the group collected their bags and followed their escort into the hanger.

Beca Mitchell's mind was racing. This...competition her and the Bellas had gotten themselves into was interesting to say the least.

Well, more like a trainwreck and John and Gail were loving it.

She's not even sure why they're there.

The commentary from them just added to the pressure of the riff off and the girls were starting to panic. Why do they challenge people to a riff off? They never win, and it's even worse that these three groups were beating their asses and they've never done this before.

 _I'd catch a grenade for ya_

 _Throw my hand on the blade for ya_

 _Jump_ _in front of a train for ya_

 _You know I'd do anything for ya_

"We gotta do something!" echoed all around her, and before she knew it her mouth opened.

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You fill me up and I fall apart_

 _And I'm only-_

"Look, John! They're here! The Trebles made it!" Gail turned to the camera, "This just in - the Trebles have entered the building!" She was jumping out of excitement and John fumbled to put the camera on the boys and a Jesse Swanson who was as pale as a ghost.

The Trebles rounded the corner and emerged from behind the stack of stage boxes just in time to hear the most angelic voice, the one that haunted his dreams and, suddenly, the air was sucked out of Jesse's lungs.

He knew that voice. He didn't even have to see her.

His lungs screamed for air and all he could hear was the pounding in his ears from his pulse. He couldn't focus on anything going on around him as she turned to towards him, her eyes finally landing on his.

Damn it, Jesse. You shouldn't have agreed to this.

Except he didn't know they would be here. What are the odds they would be here? Pretty fucking great now that he thought about it. They were members of the two best a capella groups, so why wouldn't they be there?

But, God, when she turned and he got to look at her for the first time in nearly three years, all the progress he made getting over her flew out the window.

He ached all over as he took in her form. Her features were more defined, her hair was longer, and her eyes were shining. She was a little thinner, but just as beautiful as the last day he saw her. It was like he had tunnel vision and the only thing he could see was her, but when his vision started to return to normal, he realized all eyes were on them. Jesse swallowed hard and reached up to nervously scratch the back of his head as he looked around at the thirty pairs of eyes darted back and forth between the two of them. All he wanted was to relax while on this trip and he knew now that wasn't going to happen. Not when she was here.

"Hey, ladies. What's up!?" rang Bumper's high-pitched voice through the hanger, and the banter between Bumper and Fat Amy brought Jesse out of his thoughts.

Aubrey turned to Gail and john, who were almost vibrating out of excitement, "What the hell are they doing here?" She questioned while trying to keep an eye on the slender woman who was rooted to the floor.

"Well when we heard the Bellas were going on the USO tour, we just had to have a Barden reunion! This is the perfect thing for the movie!" Gail exclaimed.

"Yeah, you didn't think that just because it's a Bellas movie, that we weren't going to try and shake things up a bit, did you?" came the voice of John who was grinning from ear to ear.

Beca felt the light touch on her back from Lilly, that brought her out of her frozen state. The feeling in her body came slowly and she turned away from the group until her back was to them and she was looking at the small girl in front of her.

"Lilly, I can't do this here and now. I need to get out of here" she whispered pleadingly and was relieved when Lilly took her by the hand and started to walk towards their bags.

"Beca" she closed her eyes, but refused to turn around and started to look through her bags.

"Beca, wait" his voice broke through to her again and this time she stopped. He sounded broken, but he didn't have an excuse to. This was his fault. He's the reason they weren't together. He didn't have a right to feel this way and besides, he had a girlfriend and their cat at home. He doesn't have a right to sound broken. She grabbed her bags and tried to keep it together as Chloe moved towards her to help her leave, and with that, she walked out of the hanger. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears, her throat had a lump that she just couldn't swallow, and her heart bear finally started to regulate.

"Chloe, why are they here? Why is he here? He shouldn't be here" she said quietly and looked tearfully at her red-headed best friend. "I can't handle this right now"

"I know, sweetie, I know. Don't worry." Chloe motioned to Chicago to take them to where they were sleeping tonight and he followed, hoping to relieve some of the tension in the room.

Jesse watched as the two girls and Chicago walked further away from him and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He don't know why he called out her name, but he did. His mouth failed him, because he didn't want to do that. All he wanted to do was have the earth open up and suck him in. This was not how this was supposed to go.

Jesse turned on his heels and walked the opposite way of where the girls just headed and headed towards the doors they had just entered. He needed some air and he wasn't going to get it while surrounded by people he did and didn't know. When he reached the door, he pushed it open and took a breath. The air was welcomed by his lungs and that burning feeling from earlier started to subside. He slid down the wall he was leaning on and just leaned his head back to rest on the hard surface. His eyes closed as the door opened and Benji sat beside him.

"I can't do this, Benji. I can't see her and not feel for her all over again. Damn it, I can't go down that road. I just can't." He pleaded and reached up to rub his temples.

"I know, man. I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would be here." Benji said quietly.

Jesse bit his lip until he tasted blood and groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

 **So what did you think? Let me know and stay tuned for more! Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pitch Perfect, the songs or the characters.**

* * *

Beca sat alone in the hotel room, glad the Bellas understood enough to just leave her be for the time being. She had her music up and her headphones on, mentally scolding herself for the embarrassment that just was.

 _WHY, Beca? Why did you let that happen to yourself?_

She totally freaked. It all happened so fast. One minute he wasn't there, and the next minute, his eyes were piercing hers. Drawing out every. single. emotion she had locked down years ago. _Damn it. Damn it all._

Beca looked up in surprise when Emily, the youngest Bella leader burst through the door and said, "Lets get dressed. We just got an invite to a party and, if I'll be honest, you need this tonight."

The smile that spread across Beca's face mimicked the tone of Emily's voice. She did need this.

An hour later, the group of girls emerged from their hotel room, ready to light the night on fire. They were in _Spain_ , for God's sakes, and they were going to enjoy it.

And they looked _hot._ They had dressed for the occasion and were turning heads in the hotel lobby as they walked by. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Fat Amy, who strutted by Chicago and Zeke with a wink and a purr.

The girls walked the short distance to their destination and walked through the door to the bar. The music instantly drew Beca out of her thoughts and she visibly relaxed, her head instinctively bobbing to the beat. Amy and Stacie headed for the bar to grab a few rounds of drinks for the girls and Beca welcomed the beer that slid down her throat. She picked out a booth that was large enough for everyone and they all slid in. The bar was slowly filling up and the atmosphere had Beca buzzing.

A woman, who introduced herself as Amanda, walked onto the makeshift stage opposite the bar and grinned as she announced tonight's choice of entertainment, karaoke with a twist. Of course, because it wouldn't be a Bellas night out without some singing, Beca thought. She chuckled at the chances and joined in on the conversation of just what songs the girls would sing when Gail appeared next to the woman on stage. A wave of confusion came over the table at the sight of the two women talking in hushed voices. Beca rolled her eyes and took another swig from her beer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have some special guests under the roof. Please welcome world A Capella Champions, the Barden Bellas!" The table light up under the spotlight and the girls put on a show of smiles, trying to hide their confusion as cheers and whistles rang out. The excitement subsided for just a few moments until the woman also introduced the second group that had entered the bar.

"Please turn your attention to the door and welcome the Barden Treblemakers!" The boys had obviously gotten the same invite and they soaked up the attention from the room. Girls were "squiddy" _(where did that come from?)_ at the sight of the group, which a few of the Trebles egged on, obviously loving the attention they were getting.

Beca tried to earn some redemption from earlier and did her best to not look affected by the way _he_ politely dodged the advances from the women he passed. She wasn't going to lie, he was still as handsome as before, his features a little more chiseled and the way his button down made his arms look startled something deep in her stomach. She took another swig of the bottle shook off the look Amy gave her. She was good.

A collective groan came from both groups when Gail took the mic. That's one thing the two groups could agree on. Her and John just couldn't stay away.

"Hello, Rota! My name is Gail and my partner holding the camera is named John. We have been following these two groups for the better part of six years and, thanks to my sister here, today we bring you the talents of these two a Capella groups."

Well that's just swell, Beca thought. Funny how things work out? It was a one in a million chance Gail had a sister. In Rota. Who owned bar. Awesome. Another sip of the beer.

Jesse was buzzing. The guys had pregamed and he was ready. He had gotten a text earlier in the day with a picture of an apartment that had been emptied of Michelle's belongings and wasn't really upset by it. They weren't right for each other and he knew it. She had told him that she would leave if he came on this trip and that was the final straw. So he packed his bags and headed for the airport. She made him crazy and not in a good way. He was miserable and not even sure why they got together in the first place. They only lasted for a few months, but they felt like eternity.

Beers magically showed up at the table and he took a long swig from one as he scanned the table beside his, only half listening to Gail and Amanda explain how the night would go. Summed up, they were doing a riff-off _(go figure),_ but with a twist. A category would be picked and the teams would volley back and forth twice, before the crowd who pick who won. They would open karaoke up after the riff-off for the rest of the night.

Jesse took this time took fix his eyes on Beca, who was trying to not roll her eyes at Gail. He saw her laugh at something Jessica had said and his heart lurched and the sound that bubbled out of her. She was wearing a royal blue blouse, similar to the color she wore that night they won the ICCA's the first time and it really brought out the color of her eyes. Her hair was slightly curled and her makeup was less subtle than in college and, if he were telling the truth, he liked the look.

 _Boy, was he in some trouble._

He didn't actively think of her but sometimes, something would remind him of her. A juice pouch, someone rolling their eyes, movies in general, especially _The Breakfast Club._ He had a tough time watching that now, it was his favorite, but their movie. He wondered how she was doing and hoped she had gotten what she wanted during her time in LA.

Jesse wasn't sure what happened with them, but one minute they were fine and the next they weren't. He knew he had over reacted when she told him she couldn't make it out to New York and he regretted the words, "Its like you don't even care about me or us anymore, Bec," that he had spewed in an angry tone. But when he was met with the dial tone after she hung up on him, he knew it was over. He knew she cared about him, but that wasn't the first time she had canceled on him.

Sure, it was hard to live 3,000 miles away with a three hour time difference, he just thought they'd be able to make it.

It was clear they hadn't when a box of his things had arrived at his doorstep a week later and, to this day nearly three years later, the box hadn't been emptied. It sat in the back of his closet collecting dust.

Her eyes briefly met his for the second time that day and he gave her a slight nod of the head, to which she returned with an icy stare. They both took a drink from their beers.

Gail called the groups up on stage and gave them their first category: songs about dancing.

"Ladies first," Jesse said with a grin and motioned to the girls to begin.

Chloe stepped forward and shook her hips as she sang. Jesse mockingly clutched his heart and backed away to give the girls room who had started laying down their beat.

 _Don't think about it_ _  
_ _Just move your body_ _  
_ _Listen to the music_ _  
_ _Sing, oh, ey, oh_ _  
_ _Just move those left feet_ _  
_ _Go ahead, get crazy_ _  
_ _Anyone can do it_ _  
_ _Sing, oh, ey, oh_ _  
_ _Show the world you've got-_

Donald stepped forward and "cut off" the girls.

 _That good soul in my feet_ _  
_ _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops_ _  
_ _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_ _  
_ _Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_ _  
_ _And under the lights when everything goes_ _  
_ _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_ _  
_ _When we move, well, you already know_ _  
_ _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine_ _  
_ _Nothing-_

Beca smirked and took over and sang as the girls provided the tune.

 _I feel her from across the room_ _  
_ _Yes, it's love in the third degree_ _  
_ _Oh, baby baby_ _  
_ _Won't-cha turn your head my way?_ _  
_ _Oh, baby baby_ _  
_ _Ah come on take a chance_ _  
_ _You're old enough to_ _  
_ _Dance the night away_ _  
_ _Whoa-oh (ah) come on g-girl, dance the night away_ _  
_ _A live wire, barely-_

Jesse saw his opportunity and stepped into Beca's spotlight to cut her off and Beca's ears perked slightly at the song. Jesse had her watch Footloose one night, long ago and she actually enjoyed the movie. She bit the side of her cheek to keep herself from smiling at the memory, but Jesse didn't miss the sparkle in her eye.

 _A way down in your heart_ _  
_ _You're burning yearning for some_

 _Somebody to tell you that life ain't passing you by_ _  
_ _I'm trying to tell you_ _  
_ _It will if you don't even try_ _  
_ _You'll get by if you'd only_ _  
_ _Cut loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_ _  
_ _Ooh-wee Marie shake it, shake it for me_ _  
_ _Woah, Milo come on, come on let's go_ _  
_ _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_ _  
_ _You got to turn me around and put your_ _  
_ _Feet on the ground, now take the hold of all_ _  
_ _Ah ah ah ah ah_

Jesse was doing that seductive thing with his hips and running his hand through his hair and it was causing world war three in Beca's head. She pushed those thoughts away and once again rolled her eyes at him as he threw a wink in her direction. _At least he hadn't changed,_ she thought.

 _I'm turning you loose_ _  
_ _Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_ _  
_ _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_ _  
_ _Jack, get back, come on before we crack_ _  
_ _Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose (footloose)_ _  
_ _Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes_ _  
_ _Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees_ _  
_ _Jack, get back, come on before we crack_ _  
_ _Lose your blues,_ _  
_ _Everybody cut, everybody cut_ _  
_ _Everybody cut, everybody cut_ _  
_ _Everybody cut, everybody cut_ _  
_ _Everybody cut, everybody cut footloose_

The song ended and the Bellas knew they had lost and lost hard. The crowd was cheering and Gail rushed on stage and whipped the microphone out of Jesse's hands. "Well it looks like we have a winner!" she was beaming into the camera John had trained on them.

"And there go the defeated Bellas. Who lost. Once again. You'd think if they won the World's they'd be able to win a riff-off" John spoke and Amy growled at him as they walked by.

The groups got down off the stage and Beca decided to head back to the hotel, she had a headache and just wanted some quiet. The crowd was too much for her and she had already turned two guys down. She wasn't here for that tonight. She finished her beer, said goodbye to the girls then put her coat on and walked out the door.

Jesse had gone outside to listen to a voicemail from Michelle, telling him how much happier she would be without him. He tried to make her happy, but it just didn't work and he knew he should be hurt, but he wasn't. The door opened beside him and Beca passed by. _All alone?_

Now, Jesse was raised a gentleman and he didn't offer to walk her back to the hotel just because she was his ex, the one that stole his whole heart.

"Beca, wait up!" he called and jogged over to her. "Are you heading back?"

"Yep."

"Need an escort?"

"Nope," she deadpanned and turned away from him before calling over her shoulder, "but I know you, you'll follow me anyway,"

Jesse stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked beside her, but made sure to leave plenty of space between them. That was the first time they had spoken since the break up and he didn't know what to say so he resorted to humming.

"What are you doing?" she sighed and stopped in the tracks hem turned to look at him.

"Humming."

"No. What are you doing walking me back, Jesse?" she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Just trying to be a nice guy, that's all. Can't let a pretty girl alone on the streets at night," he shrugged his shoulder and gave her a sheepish grin. Her eyes searched his face, trying to see what he was pulling and when she found nothing, she turned away from him and continued walking. He let out a sigh and quietly followed behind her, lost in his thoughts and he started humming again. The tune she picked up was Mercy by Brett Young and she felt a blush rise up her cheeks. She had never been so happy for darkness.

The thing about Jesse was that he never really realized when he hummed, it was just something he subconsciously did. The tune matched whatever was running through his head which was something that made Beca's life easier when they were together.

The walk was short and before they knew it they were standing in front of Beca's hotel room. Jesse ran his hand through his hair and let out a puff of air. "Well, I guess this is it, huh?"

"Yep," she popped the "p" and bit the side of her cheek.

"I guess I'll just…go. See you tomorrow. Good night, Beca" he said quietly and waited until she said goodnight and walked through her door and locked it. The same way he did in college, always the gentleman. Beca's eyes turned heavenward and she let out a sigh, already knowing sleep wasn't going to come, not after tonight. She tossed and turned and tried to keep her mind from drifting to the dangerous territory that was Jesse Swanson. She couldn't go back, she wouldn't. She wouldn't survive the loss and so, she forced herself to listen to the fan and waited for the sleep that, after an hour, finally let her mind have some peace.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH for the review, loves and favs! I didn't expect much and I was proven wrong! It definitely motivated me to write, so if you want more, make sure to leave me some kind of love!

Also, I realize the movie makes it seem like the Cheap Thrills set was on the first night, but i really wanted to put this in the story first. Please forgive me I just need to tweak the story line a tad bit!

Song credit:

Better When I'm Dancin' - Meghan trainor

Cant Stop the Feeling - Justin Timberlake

Dance the Night Away - Van Halen

Footloose – Kenny Loggins


End file.
